The Heroes Come Home
by Sparky's Girl
Summary: Used to be a One shot. Percy comes home to Sally Jackson! I decided that the heroes (that still have surviving parents) should be allowed to see their parents too, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a One Shot of Percy coming back to his mom. I just about cried when I was thinking of the idea. Enjoy and review!**

**Song of the Chapter: Round and Round - IMAGINE DRAGONS. Listen to this while you're reading this story.**

Sally Jackson was in her kitchen, all alone. She was stirring a bowl of cookie dough in her arms, looking at the pictures on her refrigerator door.

Paul Blofis had gone into work, Annabeth hadn't come over for a little more than a month, and Percy...

Gods. She didn't even know where he was. She heard a snap and looked at her bowl in disgust. She had accidentally snapped the wooden spoon she was using. She threw it into the trash can, where several other utensils lay broken and beaten. She grabbed her bowl and kept mixing with a new spoon.

She added her usual amount of blue food coloring and kept stirring. Percy had always loved her cookies.

She molded the dough into small spheres, put them on a pan, and slid the tray into the oven. She waited.

Having nothing else to do, she prayed once again to Poseidon to bring Percy home to her safely. The oven beeped at her. She put on oven mitts and opened the oven door. She gingerly slid the cookies out and heard the door open and close.

It was time for Paul to be getting home, so she kept her attention on the cookies. She held the cookies in one hand and closed the door with her other. She turned around to find a teenage boy in her kitchen.

He had messy, jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He was slightly taller than her, as well as tan and fit. He wore a grey sweater-jacket with white draw strings as well as an orange shirt underneath. He wore jeans and black tennis shoes. He smiled.

"Hey mom," Percy said.

Mrs. Jackson dropped the cookies and ran to her son. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her back and Sally couldn't help but smile and thank Poseidon when she smelled his salty scent.

"Oh, Percy," she whimpered.

He pulled back and smiled softly. "Sorry I couldn't get here faster. I had to stop the world from ending. You know, the usual." He bent down and started picking up the cookies. She helped him. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out another bag of pre-made cookies from yesterday. She put those in the oven and they ate and talked as Percy told her about his adventures.

And Percy was home.

**Who likes? You like? Review please! I've got another story I'm working on right now (also Post-Blood-Of-Olympus) and I've gotten a lot of positive feedback. I've also got another one-shot (Nico, Hades, and Persephone) in the works, so be sure to read that!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's an update, as promised.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed on my last chapter, however (thank you The 379th Hero) I was reminded that I could just post a note on my profile.**

**Hehe, now I feel stupid.**

**Alright, I'll be updating all day. *dodges several murder attempts***

**Also, these stories will be told from the parents' perspectives.**

Mr. and Mrs. Chase sat on either end of their long, oak dinning table. They were having a private meal together, which was nice for a change. Their children had left for their sports activities already, so that just left the two of them.

Mr. Chase pushed around his mashed potatoes and peas. "So, how are you coming with your new project?" he asked his wife. He was referring to Mrs. Chase's new idea for a small boutique that she'd always wanted to open in a small town.

She shrugged, eyes trained on her plate. "I have a location picked out," she told him, "but I haven't actually designed anything yet." Mr. Chase nodded and stopped for a second, looking at his wife cautiously. But he continued eating.

A nice change? More like an awkward one.

A beeping sound came from the kitchen. Mrs. Chase stood and left the room. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a pair of oven mittens as well as her flour-blotched apron. The floor was cold and Mrs. Chase was barefooted, so she hurriedly removed her desert (red velvet cupcakes) from the hot machine. She closed the oven and placed the cupcakes on the stove for them to cool.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it," she called softly, taking her oven mittens off but leaving her apron on. She walked briskly towards the door and opened it, but the words she was about to say stopped in her throat and she gaped at a tall, blonde and grey eyed teenage girl.

The girl smiled. Mrs. Chase wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her step daughter tightly.

"Annabeth," she whispered. "Why won't you visit more often?"

Annabeth laughed. "You know." She pulled back and looked at her mother before continuing. "Demigod stuff."

Mrs. Chase gazed at Annabeth skeptically. "This wouldn't involve anything about saving the world now would it?"

"And Tartarus, actually," Annabeth said. Mrs. Chase chuckled.

"Then you have a lot of explaining to do. Come in," she said, guiding her daughter through the door. "You'll always have a home here, remember that, okay?"

Annabeth nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. Mrs. Chase shut the front door behind them. Annabeth's eyes seemed to sparkle when she caught sight of her dad.

"Μου έλειψες," she said. He recognized ancient Greek and smiled.

"Μου έλειψες πάρα πολύ," he said.

_I missed you._

_I missed you too._

**Next up: Luke Castellan (if he didn't go all evil and die).**


End file.
